meeping_world_of_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten But Never Gone part 10
This part is complete now. Includes some stuff about a plane crash and stuff like that. November 14, 2017 Moona's POV After hours of watching YouTube videos of Miitopia, Rachel Platten songs and memes, we decide to go on Meep Comp Wikia again. However, it says that Meep Comp Wikia is not a valid community. "What now?" I look at Rapunza in panic. "Did Tay..." "I don't know," Rapunza answers. "Tay was the one who founded the wiki but Absol was the one who started meeping." "Absol was absent yesterday," I say. "Maybe something happened to her... Let's check the MovieStarPlanet Wiki." We go on the MovieStarPlanet Wiki and check the leaderboard. The people on it, in order, are DBee, Snow, Rapunza, Tay, ET, G3, Eclipsa and then some users I don't know. "Eclipsa?" I ask. "She wasn't on the leaderboard in the reality I remember." "Reality shifts change our past actions too," Rapunza says. "Well, the ones we did online. We just remember things that happened in the older realities. That's why there have probably been cases of me thinking I did something when I didn't." "You probably don't remember the reality where Absol had strange patterns in lucky edits," I say. "In the reality I remember, Absol had the 11,000th, 31,000th, 51,000th and 71,000th edits or something like that. I'm sure that didn't happen in the reality you remember since Eclipsa, or Queen at the time, was around. Now that I think about it, how drastically do these reality changes affect the viewcounts of YouTube videos? Was there a song that got a billion views before Gangnam Style? Maybe one day Gangnam Style won't be the first video to reach a billion views. Maybe at one point, YouTube won't exist." "Yeah," Rapunza says. "I don't know what will happen to Rachel Platten." Platten. Suddenly I'm reminded of what Rapunza said yesterday. "You mentioned Alex Platten," I say. "Is Snow's boyfriend related to your favorite singer?" "I don't know," I say. "But I got interested in Rachel because of her last name, which is also my last name." "Wait, I thought your last name was Clayman," I say. "That's a fake name," Rapunza says. "I didn't want to make it too obvious. I do use Samantha Platten as my name on some websites but I made it appear like I simply chose Platten because I'm a huge Rachel Platten fan. Of course, I think her music is great, but her last name is still the main reason I got interested in her. I've always wanted to be a singer and maybe that kind of talent runs in my family." "But what about Alex?" I ask. I remember Rapunza occasionally memtioning a brother called Alex. "Is he your brother?" "Yes," I say. "Alex Platten is, or at least was, my older brother. Then he became an only child in 1943 after reality altered. He was dating Mik, who used the fake identity Miyuki whenever he was at our place. You see, this was back when gay relationships weren't accepted. I still accepted them for who they were but my parents certainly wouldn't have approved if their son dating another male. So Alex claimed he had a girlfriend called Miyuki instead of a boyfriend called Mik." "So, how did you find out the truth?" I ask. "One time they thought they were alone but I was there," Rapunza says. "I told them they didn't have to worry about me and promised to keep the secret. However, Snow being male wasn't the only problem." "What else?" I ask. "He's also half-Japanese," Rapunza says. "Remember, this was in the 1940s. If you paid any attention in history class, you should know that the United States and Japan were enemies in World War 2." "Yes, I know that," I say. "I guess reality alterings can't change such drastic events." "You're right," Rapunza says. "Anyway, let's not talk about the distant past. Let's talk about recent events. You noticed that Absol disappeared, right?" "Right," I say. "As I said before, she 2was the one who started meeping," Rapunza says. "And since Absol is forgotten, it's very hard to determine if Itten is forgotten too since she wouldn't have joined Wikia if it wasn't for Absol." "You're right," I say. "So, what should we do now?" "Maybe find out if there are any recent news about BTS," Lotta suggests. We look at some news websites. According to them, BTS has been suspected to form an army. Army was the group's fanbase name in the original reality, but this time, it's a literal army. It is also suspected that BTS and their army was involved in taking down a plane with K-pop star Lee Taemin on it among passengers from all over the world. "These realities keep getting worse," I say. "The current version of BTS. Just because J-Hope is gone." "Forgotten, not gone," Rapunza points out. "J-Hope is somewhere here. Or maybe J-Hope didn't get forgotten after all but a person who inspired him to become a K-pop star did." "Still, this reality's version of BTS is totally messed up," I say. "They must have a really strong hatred towards K-pop. And now a literal army. There's no way the BTS I knew about would have done something like this. Even without J-Hope." "By the way," Rapunza says, "did I ever mention that there was a Snowstorm shortly after you became forgotten?" "Snowstorm?" Lotta asks. "Like a literal snowstorm?" "No," Rapunza says. "Snowstorm is the name we use... well used when Meep Comp Wikia existed... for the rare event when SnowGem came on. Anyway, this Snowstorm was different. Normally Snowstorms happen when Snow comes here. This time, however, Snow contacted the Internet somewhere else." "DBee's laptop?" I ask. "DBee never mentioned meeting Snow recently." I have a suspicious feeling. Something is definitely going on that I don't know about. Did SnowGem know where each Meeper was going to be and lead us together? "Was Snow the pumpkin-headed man?" I ask. "I mean... did he use some impressive technology to actually make it appear?" "Impossible," Rapunza says. "Are you sure?" I ask. "He managed to access the Internet when nobody else could. He could be keeping lots of secrets. Like you never even knew Snow knew DBee, right?" "Right," Rapunza says. "But you still knew Snow had built 2 laptops," I say. "At least I think you said so. What did you think happened to the other laptop?" "I don't know," Rapunza says. "But I know that he only ever had material for 2 laptops. And there's no way he could control anything from... well, the physical world." "Maybe Snow had more material but kept it secret," I say. "Another thing. You said you and Snow went to places together before you met Eclipsa. How did Snow secretly meet DBee?" "We weren't always together," Rapunza says. "Sometimes Snow went to search for stuff on his own while I decided to stay at schools. Anyway, maybe I should tell more about the things I know when Team Leaf comes back." November 15, 2017 Liz's POV We're finally here. This is the location where the plane landed according to the news. DBee was quick enough to read the first edition of the news article, which said that the plane was going to the alien's location. This information was quickly removed. I'm not sure if the reason for this removal is someone getting forgotten or quickly hiding secret information. Anyway, the location of the plane crash hasn't changed. Someone, probably a teenage girl, runs at us. "Are you the rescue team?" she asks. "We've been waiting here for a long tim8e. You probably think I'm crazy but I think this plane has been going through some alternate dimensions. My sister is also here and she doesn't even know who I am." She looks at DBee's laptop and notices the text. "Wow, is that a real Tadashi Computer?" she asks. "I thought those were made up. I mean, an online website I'm on has a thing called Tadashi Computers. Let me show you." The girl grabs DBee's laptop and types "meep-comp.wikia.com" in the URL bar. A message saying that it isn't a valid community shows up. "What?" the girl rages. "I swear I typed it correctly! This is definitely some alternate dimension. You probably think I'm crazy." "Actually, I believe everything you said," DBee says. "You see, we noticed this exact same problem a day ago. The day your plane crashed, this website disappeared. I'm Alex, better known as DinoBunnies. These are Eclipsa and Llama." "DBee? Eclipsa?" the girl asks. "It's me, Itten." "I'm assuming Absol is somewhere on this plane," DBee says. "Yes," Itten says. "She has no idea who I am. I can take you to her. Maybe she knows about you." We follow Itten and she takes us to Absol. DBee explains the basics of getting forgotten to both sisters and that we are currently on a mission to find Tap and Paige, two Meepers who existed in a previous reality, as well as the alien. "We might know where the alien is," Absol says. "You see, the people who took us to this plane gave us some super secret maps that show the important locations. I happen to have my map with me." "Great," DBee says. "Let's go. By the way, we call ourselves Team Leaf. Team Tree is waiting for us in Minnesota. I need to tell them that I found you. DBee goes to Rapunza's message wall on MovieStarPlanet Wiki and types the following message: "I had a crazy dream last night. In it, Bastille came to perform at our school. But one of the members was Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6 wearing a chicken mask. There was also a kitten that was a criminal princess. Hiro gave the kitten to me and said us takimg care of it together was our homework. Oh, and Hiro also talked about an alien invasion in the dream." The five of us follow Absol's map and run to the alien's location. When we get there, we notice two other people who suddenly start to run away as they notice us. "Wait!" DBee shouts. "We're not guards!" The two stop running amd turn around. "We're looking for a friend," one of the two says. "What are you doing here?" "Looking for friends," DBee says. "Tap and Paige." "That's us," the other one says. "I'm Paige, she's Tap. My parents work here. Tap got some sort of memory loss when my mother's electric zap thing hit her. I don't know why she even carries it with her." "Electric zap thing?" I ask. "I don't know its official name," Paige says. "Apparently they use it on some experiments. Sometimes they use it on people who sneak into their secret location, which is here. You see, mom hit Tap with the zap because Tap wanted to get information about the alien's location. When she tried to zap Tap the first time, I got in the way but wasn't hurt that bad. Then she started fighting with my mother until she got zapped and had some memory loss. She doesn't know who I am." "Well, I think that zap thing is much worse than you think," DBee says. "Unless, of course, you think memory loss is the worst thing that can happen." DBee continues to tell Paige and Tap about what it means to be forgotten and they look shocked. We also introduce ourselves. "But that means we can't even save ET," Tap says. "ET doesn't even know me." "We're in a group called Team Leaf," DBee tells them. "Team Tree is in Minnesota, at Rapunza's place." Suddenly, an explosion happens. It destroys the area in just a few seconds. "What was that?" I ask. "I don't know," Paige says, "but something has gone horribly wrong." Category:Fanfic Category:Forgotten But Never Gone Category:Star's Stuff